The Shrink
by Mia Nymph
Summary: Everyone knows how it was when Sweets and Dasiy broke up. What if, after his 2 weeks of sleeping in his office, Sweets got a call from an old friend. This friend would pick him up when he was down, and with her return into his life, new feelings will surface for everyone! Finn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. I just paused like two stories, but this one was something that really bashed me in the face. I'm taking suggestions, and if you want any involvement just PM me or Comment! Love ya!**

* * *

**Sweets POV**

Booth's just walked into talking about moving on. How can I move on? I broke up with my girlfriend two weeks ago, but I did it so wrong. I don't have a place to live, and I don't have any interest in a new girlfriend. That's when I remembered Nina. "Oh, Crap!" I exclaimed. "What? What is it, Sweets?" Booth asked me, sounding worried. "No, it's nothing. I just remembered I had an old friend coming by today. She should be here any minute!" I rushed out. "Wait, hold up! I'm sure your little friend won't mind. It's not like he's supposed to be staying with you, right?" he said, a bit confused at my anxiousness. "Yeah, she is!" I said. I went to sit back in my position on the couch, but as soon as I did, Nina walked into the room. She made her usual entrance, flipping over the back of the couch, and landing in my lap. "What's up Sweetie Pie?" Diana asked jokingly. "Sweetie Pie?! Oh, Sweets I'm really gonna enjoy this," Booth muttered. "Hi, I'm Diana! Sweets friend!" she introduced to him. "I'm Agent Seeley Booth. You're the friend that's staying with Sweets for a while?" he observed. "Oh, yeah! But it seems as though my little friend here is living in his office." she trailed off. "Yeah, I kinda forgot to call you about that" I murmured. "Oh that's fine. As long as I get the couch. Besides, I've got this job lined up at this Institute, I can get a new apartment in no time!" she exclaimed, ever the optimist. "Great! Well, I'll be in touch, Sweets! Enjoy your uh, buddy time!" he said wiggling his eyebrow. "Goodbye, Agent Booth," I said. "So, where's Daisy? I've been so eager to meet her!" Diana squealed happily. "Well, that's why I've been sleeping in my office. Daisy and I... we broke up," I explained. "Oh. But I thought you two were moving in together?" she asked. '_How did I forget to call her about this?' I wondered. _"We were going to move in, but I realized that I didn't analyze the meaning of this step correctly." I said, sounding ashamed. "So, you just thought the two of you were moving in together, no big, but to her this was the stepping stone before marriage." she finished. "You know me so well," I stated. "Yup, and I know you well enough to know that you just left her standing there with 3 month's rent without an explanation." she said while standing up, gathering my clothes. "What are you doing?" I asked, not t all weirded out by how right she was. "Well, we are going to get you dressed. Then you are going to work this case, and afterwards we are going to go see Daisy!" she said. I started stuttering, but I couldn't get the words out. She just kept on picking out my suit like it was an everyday thing. "Here are your clothes. Now get dressed!" she said. I finally just accepted the fact that what she just said was going to happen, so I took my clothes and went out the door. "You know what, it wasn't 3 month's rent; it was two!" I yelled back at her. "Yeah, yeah! I missed you too, Sweets!" she replied. With that being said, I continued walking. _'Well this outta be fun!' __  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweets POV**

When I walked back into my office, Diana was dancing to a song I hadn't ever really heard. "What's that song?" I asked, making her jump. "Lance! You know I hate it when you do that!" she exclaimed. "Whatever! Now what song is this? I've never heard it," I repeated. "Oh, it's Old School! No Diggity by Blackstreet! I heard it once, and it kinda stuck," she replied. "It sounds pretty good! And, I didn't know you were still dancing!" I said, excited. "Well, I am. You encouraged me to keep going, and- Oh this is my favorite part!" she stopped. Then she started rapping with the song. "Damn! You still got your voice, that's for sure," I said. "Oh hell yeah! I'm never gonna lose that!" she sxclaimed, dancing again as a new song came on. "Is that the song we dance to that day?" I asked. "Yeah- this is how we do it -dance with me!" she said as she pulled on my arms. "Wait a second! I'm only in a towel!" I exclaimed. '_She knows no bounds!' I thought._ "So! It's nothing I haven't seen before!" she said hyperly. "Okay, calm down! I have to get to work, and you're gonna come with me!" I told her. "Wait, what?" she said and suddenly the music stopped. "Well, yeah! You're gonna come with me to the Jeffersonian." I said with certainty. "Okay, I don't mind. As long as I can listen to my music." she said. "You know what? I think you use music as a technique for-" I didn't get to finish. "Sweets. Do not use your Psych shit on me, okay! You know I hate that. Now put on some clothes you're gonna be late!" she said. Just then the door opened, and Agent Booth walked in. "Hey, Sweets! Come on we gotta go! There's a -" he paused mid-sentence, seeing the position Diana and I were in. I was in a sitting position on the couch, and she was sitting on my lap with a leg on either side of me, with my hands on her waist. _'I'm still in my towel' I exclaimed in my head._ "Woah, woah, woah! Am I interrupting something here!?" he asked. Well it was more of a statement, but this wasn't very good. I was to surprised to say anything, so Diana saved me from looking like an idiot. "No, I was just telling Sweets to get up and get dressed so we could go to work!" she stated like this was an everyday thing. _'Well it kind of used to be like this all the time' I thought to myself._ "Sure," he replied, stretching out the 'u'. "Yep," I said. "Well, Sweets, I'll meet you at the car," he said, winking at me. "Uh huh! Goodbye Agent Booth," I replied for the second time this morning.

**Booth POV**

_'Lance has another girlfriend already!' I thought._ I couldn't wait to tell the squints about this. Pretty soon, Sweets and his new girl were getting in the truck. "Wait, wait, wait! Why is she coming with us?" I asked him. "Well, I invited her to come along with us today." Sweets replied. "Why?!" I exclaimed. "Oh! Don't worry Agent Booth! I'm a special FBI consultant. I already told your head, and he already gave me clearance to be in the field," she replied before Sweets could answer. "How did you manage to swing that?" I asked becoming serious. "Oh Sorry, but I can't tell anyone but Sweets!"she replied. "Wait! I didn't even find out until now, and I'm gonna need details later, okay?" he told her, slightly turned in his seat. "Fine by me! Any-who! I'm qualified to an extent for this line of work. I'm the best Hacker you can find-" I cut her off there. "Oh really, and why is that?" She looked at me, rolling her eyes. "I broke into the CIA, FBI, and Military databases multiple times, only being caught once. The government was impressed. Because of this, I have clearance to hack into any database I see fit. I work for the government, and I've been trained by the government. You know that guy, Pelant. He has a recorded IQ of 185; my IQ is 194. I'm smarter than him, and because I noticed it as a young person I enhanced my social and mental skills as I grew older. I could catch him if the chance arrived, but he has an advantage of a slightly bigger knowledge of computers. I was chosen by your government, your system, to help you uphold the law. Let me do that in every way I can, without question, Agent." she finished. "Well, all of that's good enough for me," I said, astonished by the amount of information she had given me. By the time I had finished that statement, we had arrived at the crime scene. "You can stay back in the car if you-" Sweets cut me off. "You do not want to finish that sentence. She will kill you," he whispered. I turned to look at Diana, and quickly started walking towards Bones. "Sweets, her glare is so evil," I whispered quickly. He and Diana were right beside me as Bones was discovering the age of the victim. "Brow Ridge suggests a caucasian female, and based on the wear of the mandibular and teeth she was in her early 30's." she finished. "If you want to be specific, she was exactly 32 years of age," Diana stated. "How could you know that? Also, who are you?" Bones asked, confused. "I am Diana, a friend of Sweets and an FBI consult. I know that because I have a PhD, and five doctorates in anthropology, forensic anthropology, kinesiology, forensic etymology, and forensic chemistry. I do dabble in conspiracy theories, though. It's a guilty pleasure. Is that good enough for you?" she asked. "Well, yes, but how could someone so young," she trailed off, speechless, as was the rest of the team. "Alright, let's get all of this wrapped up, and back to the lab." I said, letting the silence end. "Come on Bones. Let's go!" I said. "Sweets," I said, grabbing his sleeve. "Yes, Agent Booth?" he asked. "How did she manage to say all of that without babbling, while making all of us speechless!?" I asked him quietly. "She's been like that ever since we were kids! I told her she should be a lawyer, but she refused to even after she graduated from law school!" he stated. "Wait! She's a lawyer?!" I exclaimed. "Oh, yeah! That's why she need to stay with me. She just took the bar, and she's officially graduated." he said like it was nothing. "Sweets that girl has 5 doctorate, a PhD, and a license to practice law! What else is there?" I exclaimed. "Oh, she has a Masters Degree in Foreign Languages, Physics, and Palynology. She's actually quite brilliant, though, because unlike most people with extraordinary IQ's, she can embrace her Social Side too!" Sweets said. "Okay, you know what? Let's just get in the car and drive to the Jeffersonian," I said, slightly flustered. The drive was about a half hour, and as soon as we were there, Bones was back to her normal self.


	3. Chapter 3

**In my story, Michelle and Finn never date, but Finn does have an ex-girlfriend, Jamie. Michelle will come later.**

* * *

**Diana POV**

When we got back to the Jeffersonian, I was very impressed. It had beautiful technology, and I was itching to use all of it. "Hey, guys! What's in for me this time?" a woman asked. "Angela, this is Dr- actually you never said your last name," she stated turning to me. "Oh Dubh, but just call me Dr. D," I said, shaking her hand. Just then, a guy walked up to the group. "The remains are ready Dr. Brennan, Dr. Saroyan." he said. His eyes flicked over to me, and then to Sweets. Of course being the dork he is, he didn't notice. I turned around, and bent him down to my level whispering,"He wants you to introduce me, idiot!" I turned back around to find everyone staring at me. "What?" I said in confusion. There was a round of cleared throats and shared looks, none of which went unnoticed. Finally Agent Booth decided to ask the question everyone always wanted the answer to. "Are you two in some kind of relationship?" he asked with a smirk. Lance and I shared a look before bursting into a round of laughter. It took us maybe 15 minutes to calm ourselves down. When we were done though, only Angela, Finn, and Agent Booth were left. "We're not in a sexual relationship!" Lance replied, still chuckling. "We're best friends. We've known each other for at least, what, 15 years, since we were 10 years of age!" I explained, giggling at their ideas. Finn seemed to brighten at that, but Booth looked disappointed. Angela , on the other hand, had another question. "But you did have a sexual relationship, correct?" she asked. "Well, of course. We dated for about 2 years, but realized we'd be better off as friends." Sweets answered while I nodded. "Dr. D," Doctor Brennan called. I ran up the platform, and went straight to Brennan. "Yes, Dr. B?" I asked. "Dr. Saroyan suggested that we utilize your skill set for this case, if you don't mind," she asked. I think she questions my abilities. "Not at all, but I was rather hoping to work with Dr. Hodgins." I replied, taking the opportunity. "That is no problem at all," Ms. Saroyan said. "Great!" I replied. "I walked towards the theorist's office, checking out the computer equipment in Ms. Montenegro's office. "Hello!"I said, walking into his work space. "Hi,' he said, seeming a bit wary. "I requested to work with you today! Is that alright?" I asked. "No, nope. It's perfectly fine. Let's get started here," he said. "Particulates?" I asked. "You can do the particulates. I'll handle the bugs,"he said. "Wait, what kind?" I asked. "The usual, and Road Beetles!" he said. "Oh my gosh! You gotta let me help!" I said. "You're sure you wanna do that?" he asked me. '_Don't tell me that people here have those chick stereotypes too' I thought. _"Heck yeah! I love these kinds of jobs! The Circle Of Life is so beautiful!" I said, giddily. "Where have you been? Of course you can help?" he replied. "Awesome! Let's go!" I said.

**Finn POV**

Diana was an interesting woman. I may be 20 years old, but I know attraction. _'It's only a five year difference' I thought. _"What does that matter? She'd never date me!" I muttered. "Who are you talking to?" Diana asked, walking up behind me. "Huh? Oh, I was talking to myself," I replied. "Okay?" she siad, unsure of herself. "Are you all done examining the body?" she asked. "Yeah, are you and Hodgins ready to clean it," I managed to ask. "Yeah, that's why I'm here," she replied. "Great!" I said with mock enthusiasm. She looked at me strangely before rolling the remains to Hodgins room. About an hour later, there was a loud exclamation. "Dr. Saroyan, can we please keep her?"Dr. Hodgins was saying as he walked out of his domain. "Who are we talking about, and why should we keep her?" she inquired, confused as to the point of the questions. "Diana! Can we please keep her?!" Hodgins begged. And I mean actually begged. "Why should we 'keep' her?" asked. "Well, I couldn't think of a way to clean the bones, and she could. She has doctorates in almost every area of expertise involved in this lab. She is an FBI Consultant, but she is a Conspiracy Theorist. She is also one of the best Hackers in the world. She even has a country accent like Finn here! She's a miniature everybody. Please let's keep her! She's the only one who'll talk bug with me." he said. "Gosh! I know I'm great, but I'm not that awesome! And why won't anyone else talk bug with you?" she inquired. "They won't talk bug because they don't know how, and You are totally awesome!" he replied to her. "Okay. Dr. Hodgins! We cannot keep Dr. D, but she will be consulting on this case." Dr. Saroyan said, replying to the earlier question. "Actually, because I'm an official FBI consult, I will be working with you all quite frequently, along with the BAU." she intervened. For some reason, everyone smiled in some way, shape, or form, except Dr. Brennan. "That is wonderful Ms. Dubh-" she was interrupted. "It's Doctor. I didn't work as hard as I did to not be called by my earned title. Either call me Diana, Dr. D, or don't call me anything at all. Is that alright with you Dr. Brennan?" she said, surprising us all. Everyone was still unti Dr. Sweets whistled. "You still have anger issues, although instead of going straight for violence, you used your words. I'm very proud." he stated. "Shut up Lance!" Diana said, smiling. "Okay! Let's get back to our bugs!," Dr. Hodgins said abruptly, bouncing right back. "Right!," she exclaimed, seeming to be back to normal. _'Strange' I thought._


	4. Chapter 4

**Pelant is DEAD! His case had just ended about 3 months before Diana came back to Sweets. So that dude is DEAD...**

* * *

**Hodgins POV**

Diana was back in the office, examining the particles when I came back. "Why'd you get so offensive back there? I mean I've never seen anyone go off on Brennan like that." I said. She took a deep breath before answering. "I've worked hard for what I have. I know about Brennan's past, and I know she's gone through quite a bit to get to where she is, but I can bet I've worked harder and gone through more. I don't take disrespect of any kind. I don't tolerate it, and if she thinks she can get off with her subtle remark, then I will make it known to her that she cannot." she replied. "Damn! Women are so... damn." I said, trying to lighten the mood. And it worked, because she giggled again, becoming her bubbly self. "Diana, we're about to go question some people. You riding with us?" Sweets asked. "Huh! Oh, no. I'm just gonna hang with the bugs and slime guy!" she replied. "Great, see you later!" he said, walking out my door. "Hey, Sweets, Can you bring me back some clothes. I wanna check out the gym later," she asked, just remembering. He said yes, acting as if the goodbye kiss she gave him was an ordinary thing. "Okay, How did you and Sweets meet? You two are way to comfortable together!" I observed. She stared at me for a moment, smirking in a knowing way. "Sweets and I met the summer of our 5 years. I'd just moved there to my new foster family-," I interrupted her. "You were also a foster child?" I asked, very surprised. "Of course. I was a foster child until I was about 16. So, I had been placed with a family who was near Lance's adoptive parent's place. Anyways, when we met at first, we became fast friends. Both of us had a lot in common, and we became each other's life lines. I bought us cell phones when we were 10 years old, because I was being transferred to another house," she continued. "Wait, how could you afford the phones?" I asked, confused. "I was put up for adoption because both my parents died, and my other family members didn't want me. My parents worked middle-class jobs, but they invested carefully and saved continuously. It built up to a very impressive trust fund that is still very well supplied. Anyways, I bought the phones, and we stayed in touch. At age 14, I was once again brought into an area near Sweets home, but we went to the same college. The agency had discovered our higher intelligence levels, so we were both undergraduates. We took separate courses, but stayed in touch. We each graduated with Masters in out fields in 3 years. It was then that we were separated again, going off to different schools. During the time it took to get our degrees, I had been emancipated and was living by myself. By the time we were both 22, we'd gathered a fair amount of doctorates and I had started Law School. I just finished a few weeks ago. Now I am here, doing what I please." she finished. "You sure did do a lot in your short life span. But when did you two actually date?" I asked, intrigued by their relationship. "We dated during the time it took to get myself emancipated." she stated. "Why'd it take two years to get you emancipated?" I inquired. "Well, once my family found out I was a genius, they cared all of a sudden. They put up a mean fight, but I won in the end." she replied smugly. "Wow, you've got experience. So you're a doctor and a lawyer," I said, trying to wrap my head around it. "Yup! At only 25!" she said quietly but proudly. "Well, our work is basically finished. It's been about 2 hours. They should be back by now." I told her. "Oh, good. I need to check out the gym!" she exclaimed, running out of the room.

**Sweets POV**

We were just walking through the door when Diana was running out of Hodgins' office. "Did he blow something up again?" I asked. "No, he told me that you guys should be back by now, and I wanted to check out the gym remember?!" she exclaimed. "Oh right! I got your clothes," I told her, remembering the duffle bag on my shoulder. "Great! I'll go change, and we can go!" she said, excitedly. "Hey, Sweets, why does she want to go to the gym?" Booth asked me. "Oh! She always does boxing lessons wherever she goes," I explained. "So, she takes boxing lessons, and she's smart," he said in a questioning tone. "No, I don't take boxing lessons. I teach boxing lessons," Diana said, walking up to me. "Thanks, Sweets!" she said, jumping on my back in her red sports bra, black shorts, and red boxing boots. "No problem. Ready to go?" I questioned. "Indubidibly!" she said. "Oh, so we're using big words now?" I asked her playfully. "Well, I'll use smaller ones if you don't understand," she said, playing along. "Unnecessary," I said. "Hmm? That's a big word, but not as impressive as indubidibly." she stated gravely. "Well, I guess I'll try harder next time," I said, sighing sadly. We started to laugh a bit, unaware of the people staring at us. "I don't understand the event that just occurred." Dr. Brennan stated. "That's okay honey, no one did." Angela comforted. "Hey, Booth, you mind giving us a lift to my car. It's at the office," Diana asked. "It no problem. I was headed there anyways." Booth replied. "Awesome!" she exclaimed, kicking me in the stomach. "What was that for?" I asked her, unable to rub my abdomen because I was holding her up. "Giddy up!" she said. "You're still the same," I said to her, walking towards the car. "Heck yeah I am!" she yelled, making the other scientists look up from their work. We were in the car and on our way with in minutes, chatting with Booth along the way. "Sweets, don't forget we're going to Daisy's after this," Nina said. "Oh don't remind me! I really don't want to!" I groaned. "Well, you're gonna have to. You left that girl without an explanation, and you know good and well that if you refuse to do this I'll kick your ass." she said. "Fine," I said, sulking the rest of the way to her car. "Well, guys, I'll see you later. Sweets, I'll call if anything happens." Booth said, chuckling at our antics. "Bye Agent Booth!" Diana yelled while he drove away. "Let's go!" she said, getting into her Blue Ford Mustang. "I like this car," I said truthfully. "I thought you would!" she said, pulling into the street. "Let's get to this class of yours!" I said, excited to see her skills put to work. _Good times are coming!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Booth POV**

"Oh, man! You're skills have not waned one bit since I last saw you!" Sweets was exclaiming as he walked into the Jeffersonian. "I'm actually really glad about that," Diana replied just as enthusiastically as Sweets. "The way you took down that guy! He had like 100 pounds on you!" the doctor said, amazed. "What is so impressive that you just have to keep raving about it," Angela asked. "Diana just beat the crap out of this guy who's about 100 pounds above her weight." Sweets said, still very excited. "Wow, that is kind of impressive," she said, smirking. "I sense a but coming into the equation," Diana said, showing a smirk of her own. "But, not as impressive as what the Angelator found." she said, walking into her room. "Your art is beautiful, Angela. It should really be displayed!" Diana said, her voice taking on a flabbergasted tone. "Well, honey, if anyone makes any offers, then I'll definitely give it a shot," she said, seeming to laugh at the thought. "Great! I have a friend who owns this really popular art gallery in New York. I'll send him a few pieces, and he'll put them on display," she replied giddily while taking out her phone and calling her friend. Meanwhile, Angela seemed to go into complete shock. She didn't snap out of it until after Diana's 25 minute conversation. "Okay, now, show me what is so much more impressive than my win," she said, putting on her serious face. "Okay, well I was able to find the source of those particulates you and Jack had been studying, and it turns out they're used by a range of fix-it companies just a few blocks from here." she said smugly. "Did you trace the victim back there using the facial recognition?" Diana asked. "Yeah, I did. She works at Mr. Fix-It," Angela replied. "Okay. I'll admit that's impressive, but your software is really slow. I could make it faster if you want." Diana offered. "Sweetie, this is as exact as it will get," Angela said, not believing Diana could perfect her creation. "Well, I can, and I will! You two go question the folks at the store, and I'll be working on Angela's computer. Call me if you need me!" she said, setting down her gym bag and taking a seat. Sweets and I walked out, and we're on our way to the Mr. Fix- It. "Can she really perfect the Angelator?" I asked, doubtful. "I don't know. She has an extensive knowledge of computers, data, software, and so on. I think she may be able to, but I'm not gonna say I'm at 100%. I just wouldn't be surprised if she did succeed." he said. "Hmm," I said.

**Angela POV**

"Oh my gosh! You actually did it." I said, completely surprised. "Yeah! You're program is faster by 12%. It will also be unhackable to anyone except people who have a very extensive knowledge of computers- me, you, and so on." she said as if this was nothing. "Wait, this isn't right." I said, confused. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Well, I was running a senario, and the accuracy is better. I don't know how that happened," I said, feeling a bit of awe. "Oh, not only did I enhance the speed but the accuracy of your facial recognition software and senario replay." she said. "Wow! That is incredible!" I said. "What's incredible, Angela?" Brennan asked, walking into my office. "Diana just enhanced my senario replay software, and upped my facial recognition software's speed by 12%!" I exclaimed. "That is quite impressive, Dr. D, but Booth and Sweets are on their way back and we have to be ready to analyze the new information they're going to give us." she said, becoming stiff. "Fine by me! I'm going to stay here and help Angela find... stuff," Diana said, not at all bothered by Brennan's behavior. After her statement, Brennan walked out of the office angrily. "Wow! She really doesn't like me!" Diana said, still smiling. "Honey, why are you smiling?" I asked, feeling suspicious. "Because I'm going to make her like me!" she exclaimed. '_Oh, please help us!" I thought. _"Well, good luck with that, Sweetie." I told her.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I am really under pressure here. School is starting, and I'm already swamped with work. At least my days have been cut back an hour. Anyways, I'll still be updating as much as possible, and I will try to add in any suggestions from you all, my dear readers. REMEMBER- CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY! See you later, bye.**

** Mia Nymph **


End file.
